christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Casual Player :3/Narrative biographies.
1 Greetings, with this blog I plan on bringing to attention and analyzing the narrative of Frederick Douglass, an American Slave. Frederick Augustus Washington Bailey, to reiterate (Bailey, p.17), was an American Slave: and, for a small portion of his life he was humbled and reduced to almost nothing. He later would redefine humanity for that period of time, and he would later contribute to the abolitionist movement with many speeches on liberty. His life story is considerably easy to relate to because, we all endure some humiliation; ultimately, for recognition and personal validation. I have had a slightly-similar upbringing to Frederick Bailey, I was emotionally, mentally and physically abused in my adolescent and teenage years, to be precise. I never had to endure real slavery but, I can recognize the importance of what Frederick Douglass accomplished. He gives a voice not only to the black population, but also to anybody who's been made to feel enslaved mentally. 2 To begin, Frederick Douglass was born, February 1818 and the worst thing that one could do in his era was to educate the slave-class, Frederick is an antithesis to that statement; the most important things to Douglass were, his education and the abolition-movement. As if returning some favor; it is funny to note, that Sophie Auld taught Frederick how to read and write because Douglass later went on to help advocate for womens rights. In Frederick Douglass' narrative, he explains how his whole life is about finding identity and defining himself as a person. I grew up, spiritually malnourished; and, I relate highly to Frederick Douglass, and especially now in my young adult life. I feel as though I'm living a monotonous lie, looking at the world from behind a veil of falshood and deceit. In today's era, the majority of television personalities can be defined as either being deceitful or, they are committed in concealing all truth and knowledge. I think the mainstream media has to continue lying because, they have slept with the beast all these years and they are unprepared thus, not acceptable: because they're hiding their knowledge and inciting the masses. The mainstream news outlets are aware of who the puppet masters are: and, the same mainstream media sit idle as everything collapses around us. 3 In 1831 Frederick bought a copy of The Columbian Orator ''with money he had saved: slaves usually did not have very much money, if any. This inspired him and helped him to grow intellectually in the abolitionist movement. This is relevant today because there is both an information war and a wage war, driven to deprive the family of it's net worth. This is why the narrative biography of Frederick Douglass inspires me, and I feel, I can accomplish more because of his sacrifice: If we could all find our identity in Christ, and submit ourselves to him, the world would be a better place. YahWeh God please Bless Us. 4 In 1839 Frederick Douglass began speaking at abolitionist movements. He, more so than any other in my opinion, paved the way for equality because, he had universal appeal. He was a slave, advocating womens rights and the abolition of slavery. Frederick Douglass had the misfortune of living in the same time period of Darwin, the father of evolution and the biblically contrary theorist. Darwin was one of the practitioners of slavery because he ligitimized segregation and dehumanization of the black population and disqualified them in the arena of science. The Bible never encourages slavery, when it classifies people it does so by family, tribe, people and nation; according to, Cooper abrams explanation (Abrams.) It is my opinion that the message of Frederick Douglass can speak to many groups of people, for instance; today, the top 1% of our total world population, has the majority of our wealth and our resources. We are slaves today to the corporations we rely on because, we do not manufacture our own goods and we create too many jobs that require services. You have to succeed very well and even still you are competing in a slanted market. 5 Frederick Douglass' life was more accomplishment than trial and tribulation; he than offers real promise and real hope, for anybody seeking true intelligence. to be specific, Douglass was a very talented Presidential Campaigner and, he got back real results, several times. Douglass had several accomplishments, more importantly he held considerably high level government jobs and was truly an intellectual master-mind of his era. He was brutally beaten by a man named Edward Covey and stood up and beat him in a physical fight. 6 Probably the most pertinent thing left behind by Federick Douglass, was his intelligence and written voice. But, to be some what physical in thought, I would remind any reader that on February 12th, 1988 his house in Washington D.C. became a tourist attraction, the Federick Douglass National Historic Site. 7 In conclusion, the narrative of Frederick Douglass is highly relevant to today: concerning, the many world Crisis'. How has this narrative impacted or influenced my life: it has encouraged me to never give up and, to not let the past define me as a person. I can say, growing-up I was an incredibly tormented soul, reading this narrative brings me hope. What can we possibly take away from his narrative; a sense of, accomplishment, dignity and pride; knowing as a country, we eliminated slavery and set the track for total equality, first in our country. I come from a generation that lies to itself, idol worships and generally is lied to. It would benefit us, to stop dividing ourselves with -isms and ideologies, and find people we can relate to, like Frederick Augustus Washington Bailey and Martin Luther King, Jr. Thank you for the read, and God Bless. ______________ Bailey, Frederick. ''Narrative of the Life of Frederick Douglass an American Slave. paperback. New York: Barnes and Noble, 2003. Print. Abrams, Cooper. "The Origin of Race." bible-truth.org. N.p., n.d. Web. 19 Jun 2012. . Category:Blog posts